when good owls go bad.
by sandwichgirl
Summary: what is wrong with Hedwig? there's a mystery afoot for Harry potter when something terribly wrong awakes him in the midst of the night. Rated PG for some scary scenes. make sure to turn on the lights if you read this at night. Bewaaaare!!! It's scary!!!
1. midnight attack

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot here is mine. All the characters belong to JK Rowling… Do we honestly have to put that? Everyone knows these are her characters… oh, well… hope you like my story…  
  
  
  
Chapter one: Hedwig gone wrong.  
  
One night, Harry awoke in his bed at the Dursley's to a disturbing noise. When he had put his glasses on, the sound had stopped.  
  
"What?" he thought to himself. It was probably a half awake dream. Warm, summer wind from his opened window blew his hair around his face. Strange… Harry didn't remember opening a window. He looked over at his alarm clock to check the time. Midnight. The witching hour, he realized and chuckled at the irony of it. He looked out the window, at the full moon. Then, with a sharp snap, the noise started again. The rattling scuffling noise seemed loud enough to wake the dead. Cold fear clutched at Harry's chest. Peering through the darkness, he could recognize the thin, metal bars of hedwigs cage. They sparkled in the moonlight like the ribcage of some dead beast. The noise seemed to be coming from inside her cage. Did she want out?  
  
"Shh, quiet Hedwig, do you want to wake the Dursleys?" He cooed to her in a soft voice as he stood to let her out. Then he noticed. Her cage door was already opened… as he took a step towards her cage, the scuffling stopped.  
  
"Hedwig…?" he muttered. The light from the window illuminated her back. It was heaving, like she was breathing very hard. She slowly turned her white feathery face towards him. The pupils of her eyes grew wider in the light and she gave Harry a look of loathing. The light caught something red glinting off her beak. Blood… Harry felt fear writhing inside him. He was frozen in place. It was human blood. Hedwig slowly turned her whole body to face Harry, and with a feathery explosion burst out of her cage, straight for Harry's neck! He ducked just in time. What was going on? Harry could feel her wing feathers beat at his neck, as she swooped overhead. Harry knew he had to get out. Hedwig let out a bloodthirsty screech, and turned in the air. He stood and scrambled for the door, but tripped over the leg of an old pair of Dudley's pajamas he was wearing. Her wings brushed his back, and she flew up to prepare for another dive. Harry flipped over onto his back. He could see Hedwig swooping up almost to the ceiling. His heart beat in his ears. Time seemed to slow down as she peaked for the dive… Harry could see it in slow motion, even though it was probably a split second. Hedwig, who was once his best friend in the world, now turned against him. His owl, his mail carrier, his friend now a minion of the underworld. What had happened? She spread her claws and dove for his face. She fell, fell, and fell with a controlled grace. Right at Harry's face. He knew what to do. He put out his arms to block her from coming, caught her wings. The demon owl shrieked and slashed with her claws and beak at his face. His arms held her wings back, and she could not quite reach his face. She slashed in the air, going for blood… It was all Harry could do not to let her attack. His arms began to ache from the strain of Hedwig's flapping. Suddenly, uncle Vernon flung open the door,  
  
"What in bloody hell are you doing in here!!!" Hedwig escaped Harry's grasp and flew at Uncle Vernon's face.  
  
"Look out!" Harry screamed.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!! (DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN!!!) I already know what happens, but that's for me to know and you to find out!!! Please review!!! 


	2. midnight attack pt 2

"What the-" Uncle Vernon cried. Hedwig hit his face and sent him flying into the wall. Harry watched in horror as Hedwig bit and clawed at uncle Vernon's face. Then Harry ran at the two figures in the dark. He wrenched Hedwig off Uncle Vernon's face, but the vampire owl was too strong. Somehow, the two managed to fight Hedwig into her cage. There, she struggled and thrashed about. Harry and Uncle Vernon stood and looked at eachother. Then at the owl's cage. Hedwig calmed down enough to sit and sulk, staring at them with her round, yellow eyes. They sat in silence watching Hedwig, until Vernon needed someone to blame.  
  
"Stupid boy, what have you done!" He roared, standing in order to be taller than Harry.  
  
"Uncle, Vernon, I don't know! She just burst out of her cage in the middle of the night!" Said Harry, remaining sitting.  
  
"That's what you want me to believe. You probably were doing some strange other worldly thing and something went wrong."  
  
"Uncle Vernon, you know as well as I do, I'm not allowed to do magic at home! I'm an under age wizard." Harry stood up. He would not allow Uncle Vernon to push him around. Uncle Vernon was not a very tall man, and at fifteen Harry was just as tall. Vernon didn't like that.  
  
"Don't use those words around me, boy." Uncle Vernon hissed. The room became silent. Then, a small creak of wires. Harry and Uncle Vernon saw Hedwig's cage door swing open. And the killer owl hopped out on top of the cage. She looked at them with evil in her eyes. She spread her wings and flew at them with deadly accuracy, hitting uncle Vernon Square on the chest.  
  
"Help me Harry!" He screamed. Harry looked in horror at uncle Vernon and Hedwig. He knew, if he didn't do something, Uncle Vernon would be a vampire too. Harry ran down the stairs into the kitchen. In a blind panic, he looked for something that might help. "Kill vampires with wooden stakes. Wooden stakes. Stakes." He thought. Above his head, he heard Uncle Vernon's cries for help. How Aunt Petunia and Dudley could sleep through that, Harry didn't know. Searching through the drawers of knifes, his fingers found something wooden and elongated. It would have to do. Racing upstairs, sliding on the slick floors, he found Uncle Vernon losing the battle of life and death. Hedwig had opened a few wounds in him, and was trying to drink his life giving blood. Harry grabbed Hedwig's shoulder and flipped her over. She shrieked in surprise and alarm as Harry sunk the wooden spoon, for that was what it was, into her heart. 


End file.
